


don't nobody kiss it like you

by lightseep



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Facials, Feelings, Infidelity, M/M, y'all know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightseep/pseuds/lightseep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternate canon reality set at jay's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't nobody kiss it like you

**Author's Note:**

> big fat WARNING for infidelity!
> 
> written frantically this morning and afternoon, no one asked for this, i don't own one direction, etc. etc.
> 
> title from "good kisser" by usher (which is about blowjobs (i'm almost 99% sure))

He’s on his third cocktail and Liam’s just thrown the croquet mallet so he figures now’s as good a time as any.

Everyone’s like a buzz around him, light touches to his elbow and his shoulder, saying their congratulations, “how happy you must be!,” complimenting his suit; he smiles as politely as he can and concentrates on moving his feet forward, squishing in the grass until he’s right where he wants to be.

“Liam,” he whispers, turning his whole body into him. He smells expensive, dangerous in a way that takes Louis right back to other moments like these, the memories barreling into him.

Liam’s laughing at something Niall said, or maybe Sophia, and Louis nearly doesn’t go through with it. But Liam’s warm and big beside him, already loose from alcohol and sun, and he’s never said no to Louis before.

As soon as Louis says his name again, more deliberate this time, Liam stiffens. He tilts his head to the side until he noses into Louis’ temple and quirks his mouth, breathes out “ok,” and brushes their hands together as he turns to the hotel, away from the wedding.

Relief hits Louis like a punch to the gut. He shifts his weight on his feet, nods his head a few times and laughs along, before he pivots out of the circle and heads away from the wedding.

The sun is burning hot on Louis’ collar and on his back as he walks. Someone calls his name and he forces himself to grin, to toss “need the toilet!” over his shoulder as casually as he can. He’s distracted by how unraveled he feels already, how unstable.

The hotel is just as ornate and done-up as Jay deserves. Flower petals are scattered on the hallway and the air is stuffy, feels ripe with summer. The slight humidity from outside has drifted in and makes the ends of Louis’ hair curl. His footsteps sound frantic clicking on the tile. He hopes that Liam heard him well enough, earlier at the start of the wedding, when he’d purposely mentioned how to get to the private bathroom at the back of the hall.

Louis’ not sure why he doubted; when has Liam ever been anything but attentive.

The second Louis pushes through the bathroom door, Liam tugs him in by the wrist and, with his whole body, presses Louis back into the hard wood before he has a chance to speak.  

Arousal rushes through him. “Liam,” he whines out, and his voice is already shades deeper than it was a minute ago. This close, the scent rolls off Liam in waves, making Louis feel more buzzed than he already is and he sighs, relieved to be smelling it again, to know that later, when he chucks his clothes, he can hold his nose to his collar and it’ll still be there.

“Louis,” Liam says, soft and strong and sure. He cups Louis’ chin and leans forward and it’s been a while since they’ve allowed themselves to do this but Louis’ mouth is already open, his whispered _yes_ lost between them immediately, between the heat of their mouths.

Liam opens his mouth and Louis opens his right back. Liam tastes like champagne and raspberries so Louis bites his tongue for it, gripping his lapels until they’re as close as they can be. Liam is nothing but hot weight all down Louis’ front and he’s grateful for the weight of the door behind him so he can push forward into Liam even as he pushes him back. They’re frantic like always, not giving each other a second to catch tongues before they’re twisting their heads and clacking their teeth. Louis digs his fingers into the solid bulk of Liam’s shoulders and feels himself flush when Liam groans.

Louis thinks he should probably say something about their suits; if they’re too wrinkled, people will know. But the way Liam’s grinding their hips together already and attacking his mouth doesn’t make him want to do anything at all but come. With every thrust forward, Liam pushes Louis back and he slides up the door, so his suit’s fucked anyways. Liam’s scruff is rubbing on his chin and makes him feel raw; it’s going to be red, Louis thinks. Fuck.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he says when Liam slides their cocks together. “Do that again.”

Liam leans back and stares at him for a second, mouth swollen. He plants a hand on either side of Louis’ head on the door so Louis feels trapped. His eyes flutter before he can help it.

“Been a long time since I did what you told me,” Liam tilts his head to the side, biting his lip.

Suddenly, Louis’ all too aware of the air in the bathroom and the way it feels stifling, the way the sweat is trickling down his back in his suit and probably leaving dark spots.

Liam’s right. It’s been a really long time since that happened.

Louis smirks and drags his hand down the front of Liam’s waistcoat. It’s still done up all the way and Louis can feel where it’s tighter, where it’s filled out more than the last time he wore it. If anything, the change in Liam’s body gets Louis even harder. He waits until he knows Liam is fully focused on his hand moving farther and farther down, and at the last second he snatches it away and presses it on his own cock.

He feels closer to coming than he probably should so he moans, thrusting up into his hand as best he can and staring straight at Liam.

Liam laughs like he knew that Louis would do this, would take things into his own hands, literally, if he needed to. He bends down to kiss Louis under his chin anyways, sliding his lips along his jaw and down to his neck where he teethes.

Louis tilts his head back and pulls at the top of Liam’s hair, where it’s longest, until he pulls him off.

“No marks, you dick,” he says, but he’s laughing.

“Hmm,” Liam says, disappointed. He looks better in a suit than Louis remembers and it’s enough to make his mouth dry.

But then Liam drops, so gracefully to his knees, and Louis’ dick seeps into his pants.

His head thunks as it hits the back of the door and he remembers, acutely, the last conversation they had about this. What he had said, what Liam had said, it all sounded responsible, rational, doable; but here they are now, Liam scuffing the knees on his fancy dress trousers and Louis trying not to come on the spot. Liam’s fingers are digging into his thigh so he turns his head for a moment, to distract himself, and there’s Eleanor and Sophia, clear as day, out the window with the rest of the wedding party. A laugh bubbles out of him; they look so beautiful, so carefree, he thinks. 

“Louis,” Liam says, voice husky. Louis snaps his head back around before he can think about anything else.

“This what you needed?” Liam asks, and he’s already pulling at the zip on Louis’ trousers. It doesn’t make any sense how good Liam is at this, how sweet he is, even when Louis wants it rough, when he does everything in his power to give that to Liam, to show him he can have it.

There it is now, Louis thinks, this gentleness, Liam kissing the inside of his thigh as he pulls his pants off.  

“You know what I need,” Louis says, smug like he’s proud; and he is. They’ve come a long way.

Louis’ cock is already fat, jerking every few seconds like it knows Liam’s watching it. And they barely kissed at all but Liam’s mouth is shiny.

“What do you want, babe?” Liam’s voice is honey and it curls into Louis, making him tremble.

That’s also guilt, he realizes, and he flicks his gaze to the window again where he can still see Eleanor giggling with Sophia. Guilt might be churning in his stomach but there’s also arousal, pure and strong as fuck, and there’s no way he’s ignoring that. Louis curls his hands in the back of Liam’s head and, slowly, tugs him forward and doesn’t bother answering.

Liam looks up at him at the last second and winks.

They don’t have much time, but Liam sucks his cock like they’ve got it all. He’s so _slow_ , and he’s only at the tip, hasn’t slid his lips any farther down than the crown, but it’s already so much of what Louis needed that he has to moan, as loud as he dares.

Liam tightens his lips and sucks, hard, until it’s all Louis can do to stay upright on the door. Liam flattens his tongue on the slit and pulls back, but just far enough to catch Louis’ eye.

He wraps a hand around the base of Louis’ cock, hums deep in his throat, and slides his mouth down, down, until he meets his hand.

Louis’ whole body shakes.

“Christ,” he says, moaning as Liam continues to work his throat.

And Louis’ entire family is outside; he can hear them every time they get close to the window, the sunshine and the alcohol making them loud and careless. But not as careless as he feels, he thinks, the heat from Liam’s mouth enough to sustain him for the rest of his life, it seems.

Liam’s making the most delicious sounds, like he’s missed this just as much as Louis has, and the thought of Liam going about his days, all boy-next-door charm and goodness but starving for a cock in his mouth, is enough to make Louis' stomach tighten, his breath catch.

He reaches down and scratches at the back of Liam’s neck. Usually he’d do it harder, more deliberate, but Liam’s collar isn’t high enough to hide it. So he keeps his hand soft, just enough pressure to keep Liam where he is.

“Yeah, you’re—yeah,” Louis says, and he doesn’t want to say what he’s really thinking because that’s not what they do. Liam groans deep in his chest and Louis squeezes his eyes shut and thinks that this is the best he’ll ever have.

Liam pops his head off, a trail of saliva following him, just long enough to fumble with the buttons on his trousers, the band of his pants, and he looks so stunning, flushed and eager.  

When he finally gets his hand around his cock, he whines and surges forward. He swallows Louis back down, all the way, and Louis rolls his hips forward until he hits the back of Liam’s throat.

Liam’s never been afraid to get rough with Louis and he shows it now, struggling to keep all of Louis in his mouth but determined to do it.

Looking down at him, Louis tries to think of something other than coming too soon and losing this moment. He focuses on the twist of Liam’s wrist on his own cock, how tight his fist is, how wet he is and the slick sound it's making.

Liam pulls off completely and gasps for air. He leans back until he’s resting on his folded legs, one hand braced on the floor while the other works his dick. He looks filthy, rich and decadent, still done up to the nines with only his cock out, leaking into his fist.

“How do you want it?” he asks, voice ruined but polite as ever.

Louis hesitates for a minute because how he wants it is forever. Always. Not just this, tucked away and secretive and rushed.

But he knows that’s not what Liam’s asking so he says, “How do I always want it?”

“Can’t be on my face, though. Might hit my suit,” Liam says, pumping into his hand and moaning.

Louis’ still draped against the door but for a second he’s going to do it; he’s going to pull his cock five, maybe six more times, and he’s going to jerk on Liam’s suit, sticky and hot all down the front, so they’ll know; so they’ll all see it and he won’t even have to say it.

Liam keeps talking. “Down my throat is good, yeah?” Louis has to close his eyes at that, at how Liam always just _says shit_ like this, easy and unexpected, like it doesn’t make Louis want to peel his skin off with how much he wants it.

So Louis stumbles forward until he’s close enough and Liam has to tilt back a little to look up at him.

Louis takes him by the chin, thumbing for a second along his bottom lip, where it’s plush and red, and holds him still so he can slide back in his mouth.

Moving from the door might’ve been a mistake because Louis almost falls down with how good it feels. But Liam’s hand is there quick as a flash, gripping the back of his thigh and anchoring him even while he keeps his hand on his own cock and opens his throat.

Louis starts to thrust, fast, like he’ll die if he doesn’t. Liam uses his teeth a little which is so good that Louis throws his head back and whines.

And Liam doesn’t pull back, doesn’t do anything but take him deeper, keeping his mouth so tight and humming so Louis feels it echo through him, right down to his toes in his too-tight dress shoes.

There’s a voice then, close to the window, someone laughing and saying something about how perfect the weather is, how it’s a great day for love, and Louis would roll his eyes if they weren’t already rolling in his skull at the way Liam’s tugging at his balls, rolling them in his palm.

“I miss you,” he whispers, and it falls out of his mouth without his permission.

Liam definitely heard it for the way he chokes and slows down. But he doesn’t stop so Louis doesn’t either, tells himself that it’s ok to say it.

“I miss you,” he says again, louder this time and carding his fingers through Liam’s hair. “I missed this.”

Liam hums again and pinches the back of Louis’ thigh. But Louis wants to say this, if it’s all he’s going to get.

“I…, _ugh, yeah_ , I—I needed this,” he mumbles, thrusting his hips forward far enough to feel his head tickle the back of Liam’s throat. Still, Liam keeps his lips tight and his tongue flat. “Needed you.”

Liam does pull back at that and it’s like, suddenly, he knows where this is going, where Louis’ taking them, so dangerously close to where they’ve been before. Liam’s whole face is flushed now, his mouth obscene and even his chin looks wet. His eyes are wide as he stares up at Louis.

“Lou,” he starts, like a warning. His voice is absolutely fucked and Louis thinks there’s no way people aren’t going to realize what they’ve been doing the second they get back outside.

“Shut up,” Louis says, because he doesn’t want to hear it. It’s not like Liam doesn’t know. It’s not like they haven’t talked about it before. But now Louis’ brought them here again, to this delicate place where they let themselves feel it, but they don’t say it. If they say it now, they’ll never stop. They’ve said it, once, and Louis has spent all the months after trying to convince himself that once was enough. Louis’ never been good about keeping his mouth shut, but Liam, at least, makes him want to try.   

So Louis shuts his mouth and smiles down at Liam. He's going to do it anyways. 

He grabs his dick where it’s still wet from Liam’s mouth and he wanks himself frantically. Before Liam can so much as snap his mouth shut, Louis’ cock pulses and he’s coming, in hot, erratic spurts that hit Liam everywhere. He shouts as he comes, he has to, because it’s the best orgasm he’s had in weeks.

Liam groans as it hits him, guttural and raw. He'll be mad about the stains later, but right now he only looks blissful. Before Louis can properly get his vision working again Liam starts to pant and whine high in his throat, a noise that Louis knows means--

“I—I’m— _fuck,_ Louis,” and then he is, hips jerking up and coming into his palm, his face still wet and dripping from Louis.

They both fall to the floor and lie back, trying to catch their breath. They’re side by side but they’re not touching. Eventually, Louis laughs, short and meaningless at first but then hysterical, like he can’t stop. It’s contagious and Liam catches it so they’re both laughing. Louis hasn’t felt this light in so long.  

Soon, Liam stops laughing and his breathing falls back into something normal. He shifts like he’s about to move and Louis knows what’s coming next. Before it happens, he rolls over on top of him and presses him even further into the floor.

Liam’s eyes are bright and his mouth quirks up in a smile, looking delighted, and Louis’ heart beats hard enough to scare him. Liam’s face is still wet so he ducks down and kisses him, licking him clean, everywhere he can reach, skating his tongue along the scruff at his chin, peppering kisses on his forehead, his temples, until he reaches his lips again and he pushes his tongue in.

Liam’s easy for it, he always is, and that’s what always makes this so much harder.

Louis knows he should stop but the orchestra has started up again outside and the sound flows through the window, sounding pleasant and calming. So he holds onto Liam’s tongue for a while, tries to remember the taste of him and the feel of him underneath his palms for as long as he can, before he pushes back and stands up, tucking himself back into his pants and doing up his trousers.

He walks over to the sink and washes his hands. There’s a giant mirror in front of him but he refuses to stare at his reflection any longer than it takes to smooth down his hair, to tug out the wrinkles in his jacket.

Liam’s just finished doing the same at the other sink but he looks a thousand times better. Louis looks, and feels, like he’s just been run over by a bulldozer but Liam looks as coiffed and flawless as ever. Liam catches his eye and he has to look away before he does anything even remotely out of line, like blush.

And Louis knows it’s coming but that doesn’t make it any easier, when Liam walks over to him and hugs him from behind, hooking his chin over, and whispers, “Love you.”

He lets go too soon and his shoes click on the tile, the door snicks open, and then he’s gone.

Louis stands at the sink and washes his hands two more times, just to give them something to do until they stop shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr!](http://fleshriots.tumblr.com) thanks for reading xo


End file.
